A Halo's Sorting
by Harvester of Dreams
Summary: The Master Chief wakes up in 1991 with Cortana, Johnson, and the Arbiter. The catch? They're all eleven and off to Hogwarts. What could possibly go wrong? Rated T for language and violence.
1. A Halo's Sorting

**Disclaimer: I own neither Halo nor Harry Potter.**

 **AN: This started as a curious thought of where the characters from Halo would be sorted, and it kind of evolved from there.**

 **For those of you who read my story _Boot Camp All Over Again_ , I haven't dropped it. I just haven't had time because of college, but I haven't forgotten it.**

* * *

The Master Chief slid off the train first, scanning the crowd of children for threats and lower-density areas that could serve as escape routes. Johnson trailed behind him, with Cortana matching him step-for-step.

The Arbiter brought up the rear. The children gave the sangheili a wide berth, some of them tripping over each other to do so.

The Chief gave a three-note whistle, their current all-clear signal. All of them relaxed slightly, though none of them dropped their guard.

 _Good, they're wary. We can't afford mistakes when – apparently – magic is real._

One month ago he'd woken up in a run-down house as an eleven-year-old, right beside the Arbiter, Johnson, and Cortana. A properly-aged Lord Hood and Dr. Halsey had later appeared with four letters offering the de-aged group a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That, coupled with important documents such as bank account papers and birth certificates for the humans, allowed them to go to the school.

At first all of them had been skeptical, had no idea what was going on, and didn't want to go to a "magic school". Somehow the got enrolled anyways. Personally, the Master Chief blamed Professor McGonagall.

"Firs' years! This way, please!" John pulled up short when he saw the man calling for the first years. He was absolutely massive, and not just in height, either. The man was rather intimidating, wrapped up in leather and fur with a wild look to him. Still, he was their guide.

 _Follow_ , he ordered with a deft hand signal. The Master Chief didn't have to look to know that his order was being followed. The first years scrambled over rocks in the dark towards the lake, most slipping over the wet stone.

A short light-haired boy slipped in front of him, and he deftly caught the boy. "Th-thanks."

"No problem." The boy stared at him for a moment before moving on.

Quickly the group came to the shore of a lake, the dark water lapping at the shoes of the soon-to-be-students.

"No more'n four to a boat!" The Chief glanced at their group and gave the hand signal to pile in. Everybody clambered into the boats without protest. Without any effort on their part the boats started off, gliding silently across the black water.

Shortly the first years rounded a bend, bringing Hogwarts into view. The castle was mildly striking. The actual children were gazing at it in awe, but he'd seen far more impressive.

"Watch 'yer heads!" He heeded the giant's advice and avoided smacking his head on the cliff. _Who plans this? What if some mentally handicapped child wasn't paying attention and hit their head or fell in?_ The Chief understood that the appropriate answer was "magic", but there was no need for the risk in the first place. _Just another example of how archaic these people are_.

The time travelers clambered onto the shore in the cave and trailed behind the group as they moved forward. Rough-hewn stone became smooth walls as the first years made their wan into an antechamber.

An older woman with a severe bun opened the doors, the Chief recognized Professor McGonagall immediately. Hagrid quickly bustled off after she was introduced, and Professor McGonagall quickly described the concept of houses and their purpose. They had heard of the houses on the train, and frankly the concept was disturbing. The separation would make it harder to keep their identities secret, and security was going to be a nightmare.

The time travelers huddled together as the other first years muttered at each other.

"How are we going to deal with the houses?" The Chief's slight frown became more pronounced at Johnson's question.

"I don't know. Cortana, ideas?"

The former AI scowled. "Nothing yet. I'm running at a fraction of my previous speed, I can't come up with solutions like before."

 _Wonderful_. "Anyone else?" Silence.

The door opened, revealing Professor McGonagall. They were out of time.

The Chief spoke up. "After the sorting, everyone meet up at whatever table has the most of us at it. Understood?"

A slew of affirmatives followed his order. The professor called for them to form a line, and they dispersed.

The Professor led them into the great hall. The room had five tables, four filled with students while the fifth was perpendicular to the others, and was clearly the staff table. The roof was obscured by a blanket of stars set into the night sky, an enchantment he'd read about in _Hogwarts: A History_.

Professor McGonagall walked to the center of the space in front of the staff table. She'd somehow acquired a three-legged stool and a battered hat without him noticing. He subtly signaled the others, they hadn't seen her pick them up either. _Magic. This is going to get old._

The Professor set the stool down and placed the hat on it. For a moment nothing happened, and he quietly wondered if the woman was senile.

Suddenly, the hat twitched. Then shuffled. Then it started singing.

 _What the Hell?_ It was a legitimate question. It was a hat, but it was _singing_. Why was there a singing hat? No matter what it was for, the idea of a talking hat was stupid. A singing one… made even less sense. Magic would be the death of him.

The sorting was apparently done in alphabetical order by last name, but the insanity of wizardry meant that Professor McGonagall called them by putting their first name before their last name. The lack of common sense was giving him a headache. Finally, their group started getting sorted.

"Cortana Halsey!" John felt his heart beat a little faster as his nerves started to twitch. Out of all of them, Cortana was the least able to take care of herself. She was his partner, and he worried about her.

"RAVENCALW!" Well, that figured.

"Avery Johnson!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" After surviving two halos without panicking once, he'd earned that title.

"John Spartan!"

Ignoring the crowd he mentally prepared himself for whatever challenge lay ahead. _It's definitely some sort of mental test, but there's nothing else to go on besides what a_ talking hat _said._ Walking up to the stool he put the hat on his head and sat down, wondering how this worked.

" _Ah, another one._ "

After having experienced Cortana's connection to him via neural interface, he recognized the feeling of having something else in his head.

" _Get out._ "

" _So rude, too._ "

Unsure of what to do, he hesitated while the hat began skimming the surface of his emotions. The scrap of cloth wasn't doing anything threatening, but it _could_ supposedly read minds.

" _If you try to read my mind I'll set you on fire._ "

The hat huffed. " _All of your friends threatened the exact same thing. Don't worry, I can't. I judge character, not actions._ "

He didn't have a response to that and was quiet while the hat muttered its thoughts.

" _Let's see, a sharp mind, yes, but no thirst for knowledge. Oh you hoard it, yes, but you don't love knowledge for knowledge's sake. Crafty too, but not exactly… subtle. No, you wouldn't do well in Slytherin at all._ "

The hat paused for a moment. " _Hmm. Plenty of courage, you're quite confident, aren't you? Gryffindor would be a good fit but… All of that courage and planning and knowledge work towards something, don't they? Yes, you're perfect for-_ "

"HUFFLEPUFF!" _…What?_

" _Like I said, all of that effort is going towards something. In your case, protecting your loved ones. Enjoy the house of loyalty, Mr. Spartan._ "

The Master Chief mentally shrugged before striding to the Hufflepuff table. The analysis of his character really did fit. All of the Spartan-IIs had been taught from a young age loyalty to the UNSC, to their teammates, to humanity in general. There was nothing he wouldn't do for someone he cared about, such as charging into flood-infested shipwrecks in search of Cortana.

"Thel 'Vadam!" The Professor completely mangled the pronunciation, causing the time travelers to wince. The sangheili stalked to the stool irritably. It was clear he had been offended.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The lions didn't cheer nearly as enthusiastically for him as they had the others. They probably didn't know what to make of the sangheili.

Their attention focused on the Headmaster as he stood. "Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

The four of them spared a moment to stare at the man, wondering if he was entirely sane. Quickly though, the Chief and Cortana made a beeline for their companions in Gryffindor. The others at the table put up a fuss as he forced the Potter kid to scoot down two spaces. Cortana sat beside him, with the Arbiter across from her and Johnson across from the Chief.

"We need somewhere more private, we can't have anyone overhearing us." Johnson growled.

"We're not going to get that tonight." Cortana's interjection was met with a scowl.

"Explain."

"Well," Cortana started, "It's the evening, and all of the students will be full from the feast, and for us it's our first day in a giant castle they have no knowledge of. Any unsupervised first year could wander off, get lost, and spend the night in a corridor. Not a great introduction to your new school."

"So what then? We're not gonna be able to sneak out tonight, are we going to wait until tomorrow?" Johnson's tone clearly stated what he thought of that.

"We don't have a choice." Cortana snapped at him. "So suck it up and deal."

The Arbiter eyed the food before them. "Construct, once you are done arguing with Johnson, would you kindly inform me on what's before us?"

"It's food." The Chief replied. He'd spent his entire life eating military food, this was gourmet in comparison. Which was one of the reasons he was piling his plate with a healthy balance of dishes.

Cortana rolled her eyes. "That's like pointing at a rose and saying that it's a plant. Arbiter, don't listen to the caveman. He wouldn't know good eating if it hit him in the face."

Cortana spent the rest of the night describing dishes to the Arbiter with Johnson offering commentary. The Chief downed his meal without really savoring it, which caused Cortana to snap at him. All of the other students around them kept sneaking glances at the strange group, but nobody introduced themselves.

For the house of bravery, they sure were skittish.

The next morning saw the four of them sitting at the Hufflepuff table, planning over the best course of action over breakfast.

"We can't afford to be kept apart." The Master Chief growled near the end of the feast. "Sleeping in separate dorms keeps us from setting up a watch, meaning that we're easy targets each night. On top of that if someone goes through our trunks there will be trouble."

Cortana nodded at his assessment. "What we need is someplace we can spend the night together."

"But the teachers aren't going to just let us sleep elsewhere." Johnson argued. "And I don't know about you, but I'm not sneaking out every night and traipsing through a dark castle."

The Arbiter hummed in agreement. "There is too much room for error. I also do not think the repercussions for disobedience will be easy to put up with. We will need permission."

Cortana scowled. "Like _that's_ likely to happen. I say we ask, but if they say no we go ahead with it anyways. We'll put up with whatever punishment they come up with but let them know that we're not stopping."

"They might let us if we have a good enough reason." Johnson added. "Maybe something medical. That always scares the crap out of instructors."

By the end of breakfast they had a plan. Cortana asked Professor McGonagall about them having a separate living arrangement because the Chief had separation anxiety in regards to her and the Arbiter occasionally attacked people when he woke up and the three of them were the only ones who could keep him from killing them so could they please have separate quarters?

The Chief hated the "separation anxiety" part. Even if it had a grain of truth to it. Still, it got them the room provided Lord Hood and Dr. Halsey gave written permission, so he'd put up with it.

* * *

 _Five Years and Three Months Later, During Sixth Year…_

John leaned back against the Gryffindor table, his feet stretched out into the aisle. Cortana was pressed up against his side, with his arm around her shoulders. Thel and Johnson were bickering next to them, it was obviously some prank final stages of development. Whoever their target was were in for a big surprise.

"Hey John, did Lord Hood say weather Dr. Halsey was coming or not?"

It took a moment for Johnson's question to register. "Yeah, why?"

The Sergeant and the Arbiter wore twin smiles that promised humiliation to someone. "Oh, no reason. Just thought we should give Hogwarts a farewell to remember. After all, Lord Hood was pissed with that Umbridge woman from last year."

John still had " _I will obey my betters._ " carved into his hand. It was fading and would disappear, but Cortana had been furious. He thought it was better than having his girlfriend doing the lines.

 _Girlfriend_. The thought sent a burst of warmth through him, even as he glanced at the A.I.-turned-human at his side. It had taken him over four years to sort out what he was feeling, and then work up the courage to ask her out, but it was worth every second of the confusing, soul-searching torture it had taken to get there.

And he was never letting go again.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he returned to what Johnson was talking about. "You three obviously have plans. Care to share them, or are we going in blind?"

Thel's smirk became concerning. "Lord Hood and Dr. Halsey will come in and order us back on duty. Dr. Halsey will then break the enchantment on us, before Lord Hood gives the _nishum_ a dressing-down. We are to improvise as we see fit."

He briefly considered it before deciding it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. "Got it. I'll make sure to mention nearly getting my soul sucked out by those damn dementors."

Six years ago he wouldn't have gotten any joy out of their prank. However, six years spent as a child attending a _magic school_ with two of his supposedly-dead best friends and a respected acquaintance had loosened him up. After all, Hogwarts was surprisingly boring most of the time, and Johnson had decided to liven it up for them. Everything else was purely self-preservation.

Johnson cackled wickedly while Thel gave his patented sangheili-grin. It was terrifying.

Professor McGonagall paled dramatically at the sight of one of her lions doing a dance while his partner-in-crime looked victorious. Up and down the staff table the news traveled; watch out, the terrible two were up to no good.

It was fifteen minutes into lunch when someone cleared their throats at the entrance to the Great Hall. John and the others glanced over to see Admiral Hood in all his glory with Dr. Halsey just behind him.

"Attention on deck!" The Chief barked. He, Johnson, and Cortana jumped up and stood at attention. The Arbiter stood more slowly, straightening himself in a dignified fashion.

The eyes of the entirety of Hogwarts were on the foursome. "Hermione, what's going on?" Potter whispered down the table.

"I've no idea."

Hood ignored the audience, focusing entirely on the group of time-travelers. "At ease. I hope you four enjoyed shore leave, because we're all back on active duty. You're to return to your normal ages at once and prepare to ship out."

Three "Yes sir!"s jumped from the humans' mouths, while the Arbiter nodded.

Admiral Hood gestured Dr. Halsey forward, standing at ease behind her. The foursome stepped forward to meet her, Cortana reaching for the potions Dr. Halsey was proffering and listening to the doctor's explanation of the counter. John halfheartedly listened as he cast expanding charms on all of his clothes. There was no chance they would survive the counter without them.

John drank his potion, downing the foul liquid as fast as he could. Almost immediately he could feel strands of magic breaking off, torn away by the potion's effect. The Chief staggered as his body expanded, grimacing at the pain that accompanied it.

As he finished growing he took stock of the others. Johnson and the Arbiter appeared as they had before, the Arbiter appeared uncomfortable while Johnson was struggling to not swear profusely. Cortana appeared to be a human version of her hologram, with black hair and electric blue eyes that held only traces of pain.

"Everyone alright?"

Four affirmatives answered Admiral Hood. The man curtly nodded before turning to the rather stunned staff table. "I must say I'm impressed. Six years and five threats to the safety of these four. They haven't been in this much danger since the Flood."

The four ex-students shuddered at the mention of the parasite. "They will be withdrawn from Hogwarts and returning to active duty effective immediately. Blue Team, any parting words?"

"Yes sir." The Master Chief had never been very vocal, and six years in school hadn't helped a much. Yet he had plenty to say to these people, he had for a long time.

"From day one we were ostracized and preyed upon because we were different. No effort was ever made to get to know us, and I can honestly say I'll be very happy if none of us ever see you again. Us four, we're soldiers. We've been fighting in war for most of our lives. If anyone had asked we probably would've agreed to help you with your dark lord. At this point nothing you have to offer would convince us to help." Most of the students and staff looked stricken by that.

"In our third year we had to constantly put up with reliving flashbacks to the war and to the deaths of our friends and families. Last year we were repeatedly tortured by one of the teachers and nothing was done about it. Right now, as it is, none of us will lift a finger to save any of you. Give Voldemort my regards, he was the only one who didn't cause us harm."

With that he turned around and marched out the doors to the Great Hall. There was a stunned silence behind him; silence from Hogwarts at his declaration, silence from his friends at the length of his speech. It'd been under construction since second year, he was happy he got the chance to use it.

Johnson's voice broke the quiet. "I'm with the Chief, magic sucks. Let's blow this joint."

The rest of Blue Team followed him out. Dr. Halsey trailed behind them, and Admiral Hood followed beside her.

"I'd never have guessed that you'd be quite the orator." He glanced at Cortana's playful smirk.

"Don't expect anything like that again. I started that speech back in second year."

Cortana giggled while the Arbiter and Johnson cracked up. Lord Hood rolled his eyes. The UNSC and the Separatists were in for quite the shock once these four got back.

The Master Chief smirked at his friends. "Alright, enough fun. Let's go home."

* * *

 **Nishum: An intestinal parasite. The sangheili call humans this as an insult. In this case, the Arbiter was referring to Dumbledore as he has committed multiple acts that endangered the children of Hogwarts and - more importantly - his friends.**

 **Explanation of the Houses:**

 **Arbiter: The sangheili is an honorable race, and the Arbiter displays such honor. He also has no reservations about entering a fight if he thinks it's worthwhile. As a final point, he was brave enough to willingly change his whole outlook on life to work with the humans he previously slaughtered.**

 **Avery Johnson: What can I say? He's in the thick of every fight, doesn't back down, and isn't afraid to be friends with a Spartan when the rest of the UNSC is terrified of them on some level.**

 **Cortana: She was an A.I. Information is an A.I.'s lifeblood. She was always the brain between her and the Chief, and she always either had answers or knew where to get them.**

 **Master Chief: This one was a little trickier. Slytherin and Ravenclaw were out because – as mentioned – the Chief doesn't do subtle, and while he's actually quite smart that's not his focus. A good case could be made for him being a Gryffindor with his willingness to charge into battle time and time again, but I don't think that those are his main traits. The two qualities that always stick out about him are that he's incredibly stubborn, and he's incredibly loyal to his friends.** **Hufflepuff is for the hardworking -** **which his stubbornness feeds right into -** **and the loyal.**

 **If anyone thinks differently about where I put these four please let me know. I'd love to hear others takes on this.**


	2. Voldemort

**AN: So I wasn't sure if this was ever going to move past a one-shot, but it has. I actually now have a list of ideas (many coming from an awesome reviewer) and I'll probably post more later on. I'm going to leave this story marked as "complete", though, because at any point it is.**

 **WARNINGS: Language and violence. I don't think the violence is gory, but others may disagree. And Johnson has a potty mouth. I tried writing this without that, but it just didn't fit.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Harry Potter.**

* * *

Voldemort

The arrival of the strange quartet to Hogwarts had not gone unnoticed by Lord Voldemort. He was, in fact, very informed of the group's public activities at Hogwarts. It was because of the group's actions that he considered them to be somewhat of a threat.

So when he heard that the four soon-to-be-sixth-years were taking a walk through Little Hangleton, he decided to preemptively remove them from the equation. It should be simple, after all, to do away with four pubescent teens just out of their OWLs year, no matter how talented. The Dark Lord was so confident, he took only Crabbe and Goyle senior alongside Wormtail with him. The Death Eaters were also only meant as spectators. The foursome marched down to the town, sending muggles scattering at their presence. It didn't take long to find the Hogwarts students.

"So, three young mudbloods and their pet beast have decided to visit. Do you, perhaps, wish for protection from the oncoming storm? I hate to disappoint, but there is no room for the likes of you amongst my ranks."

The four time-travelers turned to face the three dark wizards. Their faces were various mixtures of confused and annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I don't recall being introduced. You are?" Cortana somehow managed a sweet tone with undertones of steel that sent shivers down her companions' spines. The dark wizards did not pick up the waning.

The snake-faced man drew himself up, attempting to appear more imposing. "I am the Dark Lord Voldemort!"

It looked like the Dark Lord was going to say more, but was interrupted by a snort from Johnson. They eyes of the dark wizards focused on the teen as he lit a Sweet Williams Cigar (and where did he keep getting those from?). "Yeah, whatever, snake-face. You're obviously the bad guy, so you'll monologue, we'll annoy you, and everyone ends up fighting no matter how this goes down. Can we just skip to the end already?"

The dark wizards looked furious, but it was only Voldemort that reacted. " _Avada Kedavra_!"

Voldemort had made a Very Big Mistake. That mistake was willingly facing Blue Team in combat. This mistake could be broken down into two smaller mistakes. These mistakes were perfectly understandable, as Lord Voldemort was rather ignorant in regards to Blue Team.

The first mistake the Dark Lord made was assuming that Blue Team couldn't defend themselves with magic. The time travelers had worked hard on their newfound skill, and all of them had in fact reached or surpassed Albus Dumbledore's level of skill and knowledge. They had kept the majority of their skills secret by practicing away from prying eyes, thus keeping Voldemort (and others) ignorant.

The Dark Lord's second mistake was attacking them off of Hogwarts grounds. For most of the year the foursome only carried weapons that could be easily concealed on their person, as openly carrying weapons at Hogwarts earned detentions. Outside of Hogwarts, though, they could carry whatever they wished. This meant that they generally walked around armed to the teeth.

Perfectly understandable mistakes considering Voldemort's ignorance, but very deadly ones.

Johnson dove to the side to escape the Killing Curse. Cortana used the time to take two steps forward and throw up her hands. A shimmering dome appeared over the time travelers as Cortana cast a wandless shield over them.

The Master Chief unslung his assault rifle from his shoulder and took aim at Voldemort's chest. Johnson scrambled to his feet and joined the Chief with his DMR. The Arbiter drew a small device from its holster on his thigh and activated it, the energy sword igniting with an electric hiss.

A barrage of spells hit Cortana's shield, making the surface ripple and shimmer hypnotically. It didn't take long for the dark wizards to realize that they were wasting energy and to stop tossing spells at them.

As soon as they did, Cortana dropped the shield. Johnson and the Chief shot off in opposite directions, firing as they ran. All three dark wizards hit the ground in seconds, riddled with bullets.

Cortana had drawn a pistol and followed the Chief, while the Arbiter had charged forward under Johnson and the Chief's cover. The sangheili was intent on skewering at least one of the dark wizards.

The Arbiter made it to them uncontested, and gladly plunged his blade into Wormtail's chest. He managed to quickly grab a hold of Goyle senior and haul him into the air one-handed. The Death Eater was run through as well, his screams echoing off the nearby buildings.

Voldemort had somehow managed to stand and draw his wand while this was happening, and the human time-travelers couldn't fire at him because of the risk of hitting the Arbiter. Fortunately the sangheili warrior noticed at the last second, and dove away from a Killing Curse aimed at his head.

Johnson and Cortana had a clear enough line of sight to plug several shots into the Dark Lord's chest, but quickly stopped. Voldemort swayed, barely alive, then screamed when the Master Chief stabbed a combat knife between the vertebra of his neck.

"Take that, jackass." Johnson spat.

The Chief stalked up to Crabbe senior, who was desperately trying to crawl away from the Spartan. Without hesitation he put a round through the man's skull. The Death Eater had killed at the very least, the Chief held no remorse for executing him.

"An excellent kill, John." The Chief turned to face the Arbiter, who was examining the Dark Lord's body.

"Bastard deserved it." A low moan sent chills down both warriors' spines.

"Wha-"

"Prophecy." All three males focused on Cortana. "There must be a prophecy involving him. Prophecies magically bind the fate of the individuals involved, forcing them onto specific paths. At least, true prophecies do. Which means that we're physically incapable of killing him until the prophecy is fulfilled."

"Great," Johnson growled as he chewed on his cigar, "we're gonna have an immortal dark wizard on our asses now."

The Arbiter snorted. "We won't if this one knows what's good for him."

The Master Chief was inclined to agree. "Maybe we can't kill him, but we can make him suffer and kill off his followers. I doubt he'll bother us."

"Plus the only time he knows where we are is when we're at Hogwarts, and he won't attack anyone there." Cortana added.

"Wait." Johnson looked confused and slightly concerned. "Then how'd he find us?"

Cortana looked thoughtful. "We must be near his base of operations, which would mean that he has people on patrols and detection spells. We're near where he was resurrected, this place probably has some sentimental or strategic value for him. It would only be logical for him to hang around."

Johnson's face broke into a maniac grin. "Then we should blow the place to smithereens!"

Cortana put her hands on her hips. "Absolutely not!"

"I am with Johnson on this one." Thel rumbled. "It would improve this place a great deal."

Cortana rounded on John with a don't-you-dare look on her face. He was not about to oppose his angry date. "Too many civilians. Best to leave it alone."

Johnson started imitating a chicken, clucking and strutting around as Thel scowled in mock-betrayal. Cortana flicked her wrist and sent a silent spell at Johnson, and the purple ball of light transfigured him into an actual chicken.

John chuckled as Johnson started squawking angrily and flapping his wings in distress. Served him right.

Cortana rounded on Thel, who held up his hands in surrender. "We shall leave the town in one piece. Understood."

With a satisfied smirk Cortana lowered her hands. Thel retrieved Johnson, tucking the indignant chicken under his arm.

"Let's get out of here. The should-be-dead Dark Lord's creeping me out." John grunted.

"Agreed. Back to base?"

He nodded affirmative to Cortana's question, but then had a thought. "One minute."

John pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from his bottomless bag that went everywhere with him. He scrawled a short note, dropping it in front of Voldemort's face. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Later, Death Eaters would find and retrieve their Lord. One of them picked up the note and passed it to the inner circle. Once Lord Voldemort had recovered enough to demand the note, it was retrieved for him.

The note itself had been magically sealed so that only Voldemort could read it. So despite their best efforts, nobody had any indication of what the note's contents were. Naturally, Voldemort was both enraged by and curious about the note.

As soon as his hands touched it, the seal broke, allowing the note to be unfolded and read by the Dark Lord.

 _Dear Snake-Face,_

 _This is a warning. Today we beat you and your lackeys into the ground using minimal magic and a couple of muggle tools. We killed your minions, and would have killed you if it weren't for the prophecy keeping you alive. And there is a lot more where all of it came from._

 _If you attack us again, we will find your base, and burn it to the ground. Anyone who makes it out alive will be executed. If you harm any of my friends, I will lock you up and make today look like a pillow fight. Every day. For the rest of your life._

 _Leave us alone. Or else._

 _-The Demon_

Lord Voldemort lowered the note, hands trembling slightly. He had obviously missed something somewhere, because these were not children. These were not even normal people. No, they were something else entirely. Something very dangerous, and he was fairly sure that they were not to be messed with.

"Bellatrix!"

"Yes, my Lord?"

The Dark Lord gave his lieutenant a serious look. "There is a group of four students attending Hogwarts. One of them is a nonhuman, and the others are mudbloods. Tell the others that they are not to be attacked, for any reason. Am I understood?"

Bella frowned. "But my Lord-"

"Do as you're told!" Voldemort roared.

The insane witch scurried away to do his bidding, while he returned to the letter.

 _-The Demon_

Yes. Mudbloods or no, these four were best left alone.

* * *

 **AN: I figure that some of you might be interested in knowing how powerful Blue Team** _ **is**_ **in terms of magic, so I decided to put a little note in here. Basically all four of them can do silent magic and at least basic wandless magic, with Cortana and the Chief having mastered that skill. Johnson's core is a bit larger than average, Cortana's is large, the Arbiter's is larger than hers but his control is poor, and the Chief has an absolutely massive core and a lot of control. The Chief also likes magic the least out of their group.**


End file.
